


Fuck Away the Pain

by kamutojos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confused Hinata Hajime, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships, like dam, these idiots need to communicate better perhaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamutojos/pseuds/kamutojos
Summary: It was for stress relief, nothing more.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Fuck Away the Pain

They used it for stress relief, that's all it was. To Hinata anyway. He wasn't sure if Komaeda thought the same. 

It would always start with Komaeda coming over to his cottage to try to talk. They would, at least for a bit. Maybe Hinata would make them both some tea while they chatted idly about their days. Until he'd notice Komaeda give him "that" look. He'd always try to ignore it at first, until eventually giving in to that base desire. Komaeda was always good at convincing, even if he didn't need to say anything.

The tea he prepared would be cold by that point, the sheets of his bed askew as Komaeda's lithe body under him would writhe from the ministrations. The other male was always so pale and skinny, Hinata always had to wonder why he found it so attractive like this.

His effeminate moans would always be stuck in his head after the fact, the ringings of Hinata's surname tumbling out of his lips always occupying brain space when he should be thinking about other things. Everything always came back to him thinking about that white-haired male who could so easily tempt him without trying.

He really had to wonder why he kept letting him do this. He wasn't sure of his feelings for Komaeda much. He knew how he felt about the rest of the group, could easily list off the feelings they gave him when he would interact with them, but he was always stuck on Komaeda Nagito out of all of them. 

He was always never good with feelings, as Hinata Hajime and as Kamukura Izuru, he guessed being a mix of both doesn't help either. 

He knew he liked being around Komaeda when they would hang out, provided it didn't start with them (mostly Komaeda) eyeing each other up hungrily to the point the others noticed how they would look at each other (Saionji was the first one to point it out, telling them to get a room, to put it lightly). 

It wasn't like he hated it. He couldn't find it in him to not like it when it was Komaeda who would throw himself at him first, Komaeda who would always beg for more in between moans and cries, and Hinata would give him more, until they were both spent and their bodies were sticky from sweat and fluids, Komaeda who would cuddle up next to him after, and Hinata would hold him close like they were lovers..

But they weren't. They didn't know what they were, all they knew was they were just using this for relief, nothing more.

If that was the case, then why would Hinata feel lonely whenever Komaeda left in the middle of the night? He was still having trouble with adjusting to having emotions again, so.. what was this? 

Why is it that he would sometimes yearn for him and Komaeda to be something more than just "friends" who would fuck to fuck? 

He didn't know, and he tried to not think about it too hard as he laid there in bed, Komaeda beside him as usual, surprisingly haven't had left yet. Hinata's fingers idly combing through his hair as the other male slept on. But Hinata's head kept wondering.

What were they? And why did he want them to be more? And he wondered if Komaeda felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg hi another fic already and one I wrote while sleep deprived?? 
> 
> This is my lame ass excuse for smut because at this point I like writing angst plus I like making these gays suffer :) I also like the idea of them going at it instead of properly expressing how they feel to each other
> 
> I'm sorry if some shit is weirdly worded or if there happens to be any typos I just wanted to get this out of my head and into words lol...
> 
> Stay safe and take care of yourself <3
> 
> Edit (2/5/2021): So like. due to some requests and my own silly brain wanting these gays to make up and tell their feelings this will have multi chapters? I still have a Valentine's fic I need to work on and eventually put out so I'm sorry if they're delayed or anything but they will happen!! Thank you so much for the love on this fic, it really means a lot to me!!


End file.
